


Don't Do This Here

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: An AU where Infinity War didn’t happen and Tony and Pepper were able to have their wedding.





	Don't Do This Here

Harmonious cheers echoed through the large cathedral church as the newlyweds leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. It was long overdue and their wedding was anticipated as well as the engagement announcement when it circulated through the news. Various reactions were received after it was known Tony Stark, Earth’s number one eligible bachelor, was to be wedded to his very own personal assistant, Pepper Potts. To those who knew the couple personally, the engagement was seen from miles away and when you heard about it, your heart soared with happiness for Tony, but sank after realizing he wouldn’t get to celebrate his engagement, or wedding, with Steve Rogers – his friend.

After Tony returned from Siberia, you were excited to see Steve again and confess, once and for all, your feelings for him. However, Tony regrettably informed you Steve wasn’t coming back and he was unsure whether Rogers would be returning to the Compound – or the Avengers. He could see the hurt in your eyes and tried his best to console you, allowing you to keep his shield for if he ever did come back.

A few years had passed and you found yourself still living at the Compound with no where else to go. It was there where Tony had offered you a job in hopes to mirror your abilities with machinery; the ability to disable and control all electronic frequencies. It seemed in the few years of working for Tony you grew to welcome his looming presence, as well as Pepper’s. It was nice to have another woman around who understood your lingering sorrow for a lost love. With reassuring quotes like ‘you’ll find someone else; you’re too beautiful to not be loved’ and ‘once he realizes how stupid he was, he’ll come back’, you weren’t holding your breath for a change in your love life. Which was why when Pepper asked with help on the wedding, you were ready to offer any and all services so your attention was pulled in a different direction.

Now watching the white doves fly toward the ceiling and out the opened windows, you clapped your hands in excitement to watch all your hard work come to life in Pepper’s fairytale wedding. “Whoo!” you yelled as the couple turned to their audience, Pepper holding up her beautiful bouquet of white lilies and roses in the air.

Next stop was the Stark tower where Tony insisted the reception should be held; Pepper and you gave in after several months of shameful begging and bribing. To your surprise, Tony cleared two floors and had a team come in to redecorate the floors with white flooring to match their white and gold (with a hint of red) wedding. Walking into the building, you were astounded by the beauty of everything. “Shouldn’t be surprised, it is Tony after all.” Turning to the voice, you placed a smile on your face as Bruce meekfully approached. Embracing him in a hug, you grinned up at him, thanking him for attending. “And miss the wedding of the year? I don’t think so.”

“I’m sure Tony is thrilled to have you here.” Bruce offered a nod and another smile before walking off to greet others. It was nice to be seeing old faces; Wanda and Vision had attended the wedding as well, as a couple – seeing Vision in human form did freak you out in a sense but quickly the feeling evaporated after seeing how happy the two were. Rhodey had managed to master Tony’s contraption and walked throughout trouble, even Peter Parker, accompanied by Aunt May, sat in the church watching in adoration while his idol married the woman of his dreams.

The night was going according to plan and you were proud of your success in planning the wedding and the execution. Excusing yourself from the small crowd who seemed to surround you, listening to the stories you had of working with Tony in the lab, you walked outside to the empty balcony to get a breath of fresh air. A cool breeze rushed passed you, drying the sweat beads forming along your hairline.

Looking out to the city, you realized it was the first time you were able to sit back and admire the skyline. With the Stark industry building being one of the tallest in the city, everything was seen as far as the Hudson River.

“I always did like coming up here to enjoy the view.” Without turning to the voice, you knew exactly who it was. It was too familiar despite a few years since hearing it and yet it still accelerated your heartbeat.

Closing your eyes, your teeth bit into your bottom lip as you concentrated solely on your breathing and not the figure standing beside you out of sight from the guests. Everything in you wanted to explode, scream and demand for an explanation for leaving everyone behind; for leaving you behind. Though you never admitted your feelings for the man, there was an unspoken tension which still lingered as he placed his hand over yours.

“Don’t,” you barked, ripping your hand back to your side, hiding it within the secretive pockets inside your dress. Finally looking up to him, you realized he wasn’t the same Steve Rogers who had left; his hair was long and slicked back while he sported a full beard. As much as you wanted to hate him, the new look made him look even more handsome; you tore your gaze away from him to walk on the opposing side.

“Y/N, please,” he begged, his voice low.

“No.” As if scolding a child, you turned to face him, your arm extended with a finger pointing. “You don’t get to do this tonight; not tonight. He’s happy for once. That smile on his face is genuine and not the fake grin he gives everyone everyday knowing you’re gone.”

**“Don’t do this here,” **he begged, holding his hands defensively.

“Then when, Steve? ‘Cause with your track record, this is the first time I see you in almost three years.” Silence fell over the two of you as Steve knew there was no defending himself. He could see it in the way your eyes fell on him, the way your shoulder slumped – you weren’t mad, but hurt.

“I didn’t want to miss my friend’s wedding,” he confessed as he shrugged off his jacket, moving to wrap it around your shoulders. “Even if I couldn’t be here as a guest, I still wanted to be part of it somehow.”

“So moving in the shadows is better than confronting him, apologizing and making up?” He grew silent once more, his head falling forward as if to hide his shame. “Look, he exactly didn’t go into specifics on what happened, but honestly at this point, I couldn’t give two shakes of a rat’s ass. He misses his friend just like you do; go in there and congratulate him on his wedding,” you instructed, putting a hand on his arm.

“First things first,” he whispered. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his large arms around your body, placing his lips lightly against yours. Taken back from the sudden action, you quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his torso. Once he pulled away, you were met with his apologetic blue hues. “I’m sorry I didn’t do that sooner. And I’m sorry for leaving.”

“Better late than never, I guess.”


End file.
